


A Faster And Surer Way

by blacktea



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea/pseuds/blacktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that while friendship and camaraderie might eventually turn him to her side that money was a faster and surer way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faster And Surer Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of short story I've been thinking on.

"Man Called Jayne the girl has a proposal."

"I ain't marrying you Moony." The words are strong and sure, but indifferent. She watched intrigued as he lifted the weight in a smooth repetitive motion. Simple thoughts focused on the task. No desire to contemplate anything.

"No Jayne-Man she has no wish to wed. An idea, to bring fortune to both the girl and the boy."

A grunt low in his chest. His eyes remain on the the bar his hands grip. Hardly any acknowledgement. "You ain't go no money. So you ain't got no fortune."

"Intelligence is limitless. Applied it yields rewards both material and unquantifiable."

A minute of silence. The weight continue up and down, but the man is thinking. It's not that he can't. It's more he finds ignorance suits him better. What good for a weapon to consider why and how? Uncluttered guns fire more true. (The girl knows this to be true.) "You sayin' you wanna use your smarts to make me rich? Why?"

"A trade. The girl will apply knowledge of market growth and probable yields to expand the boy's personal wealth at an accelerated rate. She will also help him negotiate employment contracts that best benefit him. In return, the boy will act as the girl's bodyguard and pay her a small fee."

A pause. He sets down the weights and looks at her. "How do I know ya can even do that?"

"A trial. Girl will apply procedures to a small amount of capital."

He sits up and crosses his arms. Scratches his chin. "But why do you want me to be a bodyguard?"

"The girl's place is very tenuous. The girl is being chased. She is not," she falters briefly, "She is not stable. If she is turned off Serenity. She and Brother would be without means."

"Huh." He looked at her consideringly. She knew that while friendship and camaraderie might eventually turn him to her side that money was a faster and surer way. "She you want ta hire me with the money made from investing an' the like and contract me out to do work. So I'd be listening to you and not Mal. Am I hearin' ya right?"

"Yes. Change would not be nebulous. Mal would direct payment to the girl. She would invest them. Take a small fee."

"So you'd be like an agent slash investment broker?"

"Yes. And if the girl had to leave Jayne-man would come too."

He scrutinized her. "Does Doc know about this thing?"

She bit her lip. "Simon does not know. Brother is narrow in thinking. He would see no merit in the arrangement."

"Heh. Well, alright. We'll do a trial. Look and see what happens. If we agree to go forward we'll have to let everyone know though. What with me changing employers."

"Jayne-man will not regret. He will generate enough money to buy the best guns."

"Shiny."

A frown. "What should I call you if you're my boss? Can't imagine ya wanna be called Moonbrain." 

"Call the girl by name. Or Ma'm. Either would be acceptable."

"Sure thing Boss Lady."

Against her will her lips quirked up in amusement. Even when he was being respectful it didn't seem Jayne could be completely compliant.


End file.
